Big Mansio on Campus (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Big Mansio on Campus is a level in LEGO Megaverse: Ultimate. Like Wyvern's Wrath, it includes a large amount of unrelated franchises, including Half-Life 2, My School, De Mansio, Minecraft, 9, Super Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog, BIOMECHA, Bionicle, Metal Gear, Terraria, and Hero Factory. Story Mode Plot Brendan is going on a night walk through Aperture Elementary School, writing an article for Ideas Wiki. A vortex suddenly appears, revealing Steve. The two of them then see another vortex open, revealing the Eye of Cthulhu. The two of them grab their weapons, and get ready to battle the giant Demon Eye. Brendan and Steve are successfully able to defeat the eye, but Brendan gets teleported away through another vortex, ending up in Jacob Manor. There, he is escorted by Akuma to a bunker under the mansion, where The Player's ragtag team of defenders (including Knuckles the Echidna, Paisenuef and Bowser Jr.) is discussing a plan. Brendan is accepted into the team, however, when the team opens the door to go out and try to get more members of their team, they find the Cat Beast, and get chased back inside. The team tries to keep the door closed to prevent the Cat Beast from breaking in, but the doors start to give way. Paisenuef eventually Master Builds a blocking system, keeping them safe from the Beast's claws. The team tries to escape into the library, having an encounter with some Headcrab Zombies along the way. When all seems well, the Cat Beast bursts through one of the walls, leaving the gang running to the laboratory. A frayed piece of Vaksa's cape is found, leading the team to believe that he is in the lab. A Metal Gear REX is currently functioning, however, leading to a stealth sequence where you need to try not to get caught and rescue Vaksa. However, the Metal Gear REX spots them, and is ready to open fire. The Cat Beast then smashes another wall, and rips the Metal Gear apart. The team is than chased across the mansion, before going upstairs and hiding in Robert Jacob's bedroom. The team hides under Robert's bed, but are soon caught again, leading to a battle with the beast. They are soon able to remove one of the beast's legs, but (unsurprisingly) retreat again after the battle, with Paisenuef Master Building another contraption, this time to shatter a window, allowing them to escape. The Cat Beast is also able to get through the window, however, and soon corners them on the roof. This leads to a final battle between the team and the Cat Beast, which is brought to an abrupt end when the beast unknowingly destroys the roof with its claws, causing the beast to get stabbed by a knight statue's sword. The team is finally able to go about with their original objective of getting more members, as a Vortex brings in even more characters that are willing to help them on their adventure. Category:Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:LEGO Megaverse Ultimate Category:De Mansio Category:Minecraft Category:9 Category:Biomecha Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Hero Factory Category:Bionicle Category:Biomecha Levels Category:My School Category:Metal Gear Category:Terraria Category:Half-Life 2 Category:My School Levels